Something Just Like This
by corabeth11
Summary: As Chat Noir visits his princess, he sees something that makes him rethink his friendship with her. Will something more come of it, or will Marinette want something just like this? Sorry, I'm not the best at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction writing and publishing, so please let me know if I need to improve on or fix anything. Thank you, and I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Also, the lyrics used in this chapter belong to The Chainsmokers and their song "Something Just Like This".**

I love checking on my princess. Besides Ladybug, she's the one person I feel the most comfortable with and am genuinely happy to be around. I've been visiting Marinette Dupain-Cheng since we worked together to defeat the Evillustrator. I come so often that she leaves her sky roof door unlocked for me; however, I still knock to be courteous. Tonight, though, she doesn't hear me knocking, so I let myself in. I sit on her steps waiting for her to see me, but it doesn't seem like that will be anytime soon. She's currently singing and dancing around her room with what looks like a picture of my civilian self? That doesn't seem right… She can barely say two words to me as Adrien before getting flustered and running away. As I listen to the lyrics of the song, I wonder if maybe she doesn't hate me after all…

"But she said where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts. Some superhero. Some fairytale bliss. Just something I can turn to. Somebody I can kiss. I want something just like this."

Did she just kiss my picture? Ok, I have to interrupt her now. I have to know what that's about.

"Hello princess. Whatcha doing?"

She screamed and tried to hide the picture. Too bad I had already seen it.

"Chat Noir! Where did you come from? You almost gave me a heart attack! I didn't hear you knock or come in."

"I let myself in during your purrfect performance. Are you absolutely sure you're not looking for a superhero? I know a really good one if I do say so myself."

"Haha. Very funny Chat. I bet you say that to all the girls. Besides, I have my eyes on someone else…"

"All the girls? You wound me! I only have two girls I visit regularly, you and Ladybug. Yes, I see, the handsome model. He's got a nice face, if you're into that, but not much else. Me, on the other hand, I am fun and exciting."

"How dare you say that about him! You don't even know him! He's the kindest, nicest guy I know. He's always willing to help out, even when that person was nothing but mean to him, and will do anything for a friend. He doesn't need powers to be a hero in my eyes. So don't you dare talk about him like that again! He's way more than handsome face…"

Whoa… I've never seen Marinette get upset before, and it was on my behalf. I didn't even think she even liked me. She's really cute when she gets fired up. Focus Chat!

"Why haven't you told him how you feel?"

She deflates instantly at the question. Am I that terrible to talk to without this mask?

"Because… I can barely get any words out around him… I've tried, but I fail each time. I made him a scarf for his birthday, but somehow he thought his dad got it for him. He looked so happy that I couldn't tell him the truth. I wrote him a poem for Valentine's Day, but I think I forgot to sign it. I even tried to ask him out over the phone. I ended up leaving an embarrassing voicemail, so I stole his phone to delete it. I can't be around him without embarrassing myself and messing everything up. Besides, I don't want to ruin our friendship, and he's way out of my league. I'm just the awkward klutz who can't talk in front of my crush. He'll never go for me."

Does she not see herself clearly? She's amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have her affections, and I'm that guy! I know love Ladybug, but there's something about Marinette. After all these nights visiting her after patrol, I think I might be falling for her as well. Is that even possible? Can I be in love with two girls at the same time? I can think about this later. Right now I need to focus on her.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short Mari. You're more than just an awkward klutz. You make amazing clothes, always help others, and keep your cool with Chloe. That in itself is nothing to scoff! If this guy can't see that, then he's not worth it."

"Thanks Chat. I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, it's getting late, and we should be going to sleep. See you next time. I'll have cookies for you then! Good night."

With that, she pushes me out of her room and out the sky roof. I stay on her roof for a little bit thinking. Ladybug is always pushing away my advances, and Mari is really cute and likes my civilian self for me, not for being a model. Maybe we could see where something went. I'll think about it later becasue right now, I do need to be heading home.

 **A/N I hope y'all liked it! At the moment, I have this planned out for at least three chapters, but we'll see where it goes. I don't know when I'll update next as my best friend just had a baby, and there were complications, so I might be with her in the hospital as much as I can. Also, my sister is coming to visit, and her husband is stationed in Hawaii, so we don't see each at all anymore. I don't mean to over share, but I wanted to let y'all know in case you liked this story and are waiting for the next update. Till next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, y'all can thank my boss for this update! He was gone the past two days, so I didn't have to try and look busy at work. I finished all my work both days by 11am, but still had to sit in the office till 5pm. If anyone has seen Storks, I was like Tulip when she was working by herself. It was that bad. Anyways… I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 **Chapter 2**

I barely got any sleep last night because my head was reeling from what I learned. While Gorilla drives me to school, I go over it in my head.

1.) Marinette has a huge crush on me.

2.) She stutters and is nervous around me because she likes me.

3.) She made my birthday scarf! I can't believe Nathalie lied to me about that present! That means my dad also forgot my birthday again…

4.) She is kinda crazy and a stalker but in an adorable way. After I got home, I was able to process the insane things she's done to get my attention. I really want to know what was that voicemail said. How did she even get into my phone?

5.) I have feelings for both her and Ladybug. I am thinking of giving up on Ladybug though. I couldn't be with her only in superhero mode. Same with Mari. I'd have to tell her about Chat if something more happens between us.

Now what do I do? Maybe I can ask Nino for advice since Plagg was no help. All Plagg did was complain about always being stuck with the love-sick ones and demanded more Camembert. I wonder if Ladybug's kwami can be as annoying as Plagg is sometimes. Probably not though. She is lady luck. I think some good luck was passed to me for once because I see Nino alone outside the school waiting for me with no Chloe in sight.

"Hey Nino! Do you have a minute?"

"Yo dude! I do, but only until Alya gets here. She needs my help with something for the Ladyblog. What's up?"

"Well… I'm in a bit of a bind. You see I'm having issues with…"

"Sorry bro. There's Alya and Marinette. We'll talk about this later, ok?"

And of course, my luck ran out… Why is Marinette here early? She's never on time, let alone early! As we walk over to the girls, I realize Marinette seems more subdued than normal. She's not even responding to our greeting. She only looks up because Alya kept elbowing her.

"M-m-morning good. I mean g-g-good morning! Excuse me, I have to…do my homework? Yeah, homework. See you in class."

Well that was weird. She seemed to be occupied with something important.

"Alya? What's up with Marinette? She seems upset…"

"I have no idea! All she would tell me is that she had an encounter with someone last night, and now she's rethinking things. I'll try to talk to her today. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear of your concern though. Anyways, we should all be going. The bell is about to ring. We'll work on the Ladyblog later, Nino."

Marinette continued to act weird the rest of the day. She didn't really smile much or talk to anyone besides Alya. They kept having these whispered conversations at their desk. Even with my enhanced hearing, I couldn't make anything out. I know I heard my name mentioned a few times and something about another guy. But that couldn't be right. She told me last night that she has a huge crush on me. Wait. Alya did say she had an encounter last night and now was rethinking something. Could Chat Noir have been the encounter? If so, what would she be rethinking? All we talked about was her crush on me, and how awesome she was, and… I told her Adrien wasn't worth it because he couldn't see what an amazing girl she was. I am such an idiot… If they're talking about another guy, that must mean she's starting to like someone else! Who else would it be? None of the guys in our class seem right, except for Nathaniel. He sees her for who she is. He even drew her pictures! This is so nerve-racking! One thing is for sure though, I need to visit her today as Chat Noir.

***Later that night***

Nino and I never got to talk after school because I had a photo shoot, and he had to help Alya. I think I know what I'm going to do though. I'm going to go after Marinette. I know I need to be focused on my patrol with Ladybug, but I can't stop thinking about Mari and how down she seemed today.

"Ladybug, would it be ok if we ended patrols a little earlier tonight? I have somewhere important I need to go."

"Oh really? Are you rushing off to a hot date? Flirting with other girls now? I'm hurt, Kitty."

"Very funny Bugaboo. No, it's not a hot date. I am visiting a beautiful girl from my class though. I'm just worried about her because she seemed out of it today at school. She should always be smiling, so I want to try and cheer her up!"

"Wow. She sounds like a lucky girl to have a friend like you care so much about her."

"Yeah. She's purrfect. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Sounds like you have a crush, Kitty. She must like you a lot to put up with you and your bad puns. Let's get started!"

It might have been my imagination, but it seemed like Ladybug was sad when I said I was meeting a girl. Weird. It had to have been just my imagination. Ladybug doesn't like me like that. We're just friends and partners to her. Luckily, no akumas showed up, so patrol went by fast. I couldn't wait to see my Princess. 

**A/N: I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! I enjoyed reading each review. To those who thought Adrien should have been more freaked out in the last chapter, I tried to address that in this one. I like to think that he was too shocked from finding out about Marinette liking him to think about anything else. Till next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Over sharing time! This chapter took longer to post because my laptop went berserk and decided it didn't want to have an internal mouse/touch pad anymore. My husband tried to fix it, but I ended up having to buy a mouse to plug into it. Thank goodness for Five Below! (If you don't know what that is, I feel so sorry for you...) Anyways... Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

I take a roundabout way going to Marinette's house after patrol because I need to get Plagg cheese. He won't give me a lot of time with her if I don't. When I get to Mari's, I'm surprised to see her room is dark. She never goes to bed this early, especially on a Friday. She's always up late working on a new design or watching a movie or anything really. I try to open the sky roof just in case, but it's locked. That's a first. I guess she really doesn't want to talk to anyone… Just as I'm about to leap off her rooftop, I pick up a slight sniffling noise. Is she crying in there? I can't leave now. Mari crying is unacceptable. Whoever made her cry is going to pay.

I knock on her roof door to get her attention. Nothing. The sniffling stopped, so I know she heard me. I'll just keep knocking until she answers. After a few minutes, I finally hear shuffling in her room.

"Go away Chat. I don't want to see you tonight or for a while. Just leave me alone."

"No. We both know that's not true, and I'm not leaving until you talk to me. I know you've had a rough day, but don't shut me out. My princess needs her knight in black leather, and I couldn't very well call myself a knight if I left you crying alone. Please let me in and talk to me. Let me be here for you. Please."

After what feels like forever, she finally unlocks the door, and lets me in. She's keeping her distance, much to my dismay… She has tear-filled eyes and an angry expression. What in the world happened to her tonight? Was it the other guy she was talking to Alya about? Did he do something to her? That thought fills me with a jealous rage I didn't know I had. I'll have to beat him up for her. Then convince her to be mine. Sounds like a good plan to me.

"What are you doing here Chat Noir? And how did you know I had a rough day today? Are you stalking me now?"

"As much as I would love to follow you around and be in your presence all day, I was not stalking you. As I told you, I'm here to see you. A little birdie told me you weren't feeling well and needed someone a-meow-zing to cheer you up. Naturally, I picked myself for the job. Now, what's wrong? What happened to make you cry?"

"Why do you care so much? It's of no concern to you. And a little birdie? Really? That's rich. It was the other girl, wasn't it?"

"The other girl? What are you talking about? I told you last night that the only girls in my life are you and Ladybug. Ladybug is just a friend, and didn't mention you at all when I saw her earlier. I can't tell you who the birdie is though. I'm sorry."

"Ugh! Just lying to me! I've been down today because I was confused and taking your advice to heart. All these nights we've spent hanging out has made me develop feelings for you. I was starting to like you just as much, if not more, than Adrien. I was going to tell you my feelings the next time you came over, but then you cut things off early tonight to go see your beautiful crush from your class. Just quit lying to me about there not being another girl and go be with her. Like I said earlier, I don't want to see you right now…"

"And I said I'm not leaving! I'm not lying to you! I would never lie to you. I love you! You've become the most important girl to me, and I'm not about to lose you. And just to be clear, I did go to visit the beautiful girl from my class, but I'm still with her and standing in her room right now! It's you Marinette."

"Wait… What? You love me, and I was the girl you were talking about earlier? Also, you're in my class?"

"Yes, to all three Princess. But how did you know that I was going to visit a girl though? I haven't talked to you all day."

"Oh…umm…a little birdie?"

Hmm… She's hiding something. She hardly talked to anyone all day and definitely not to me as Adrien. The only person I told about visiting her was Ladybug. She wouldn't have said anything to Marinette because she didn't know who I was going to see or that I see Mari on a regular basis. Unless… Ladybug did know about my nightly visits. She's known the whole time. Because she's standing right in front of me. How could I not see it before? Same hair color and style. Same beautiful bluebell eyes. Same leadership abilities and calm demeanor under pressure attitude. I've never seen them in the same place at once. How have I been this blind? All this time I've been searching for her, and she's been right behind me.

"Milady? Is that you?"

"Hey Kitty… Surprise… I guess the cat's out of the bag… Are you disappointed it's me? I know I'm probably not who you were expecting. I'm not the awe-inspiring Ladybug underneath the mask, just plain Marinette. I'm clumsy, awkward, jump to the wrong conclusion…"

I quickly move towards her, grab her face, and kiss her, effectively cutting off her rant against herself.

"Shh… You're not allowed to talk about yourself like that ever again. You wouldn't let me, so I'm not going to let you. I'm not disappointed at all that it's you. You are Ladybug whether you're wearing the mask or not. You're the reason Ladybug is as amazing as she is. I'm glad and pawfully relieved to find out you're the same person. I was going crazy because I fell for you twice Bugaboo. You're amazing, and I wouldn't change anything about you. Well, one thing. I would change how you talk to my civilian self. Don't be too disappointed to find out I'm just a handsome face under this mask. Plagg, claws out."

After the light disappeared, Plagg flew over to a very shocked Marinette. She wasn't even blinking or anything. I think I broke her…

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Plagg. Adrien has been love-sick over you for a while! Do you have any cheese? I'm starving! Also, where's Tikki? I haven't seen her in a long time."

As he finishes talking, I see a red bug fly over to Plagg and hug him tightly.

"Plagg! I've missed you so much! Also, it's nice to meet you Adrien. I'm Tikki. Marinette has liked you for the longest time too. Anyways… Plagg, let's go find some cheese for you and leave them to some privacy."

Marinette just stands there staring at me. I feel like she wants to say something, but she's too shocked. I really think I broke her… Maybe a pun will snap her out of her stupor.

"Milady? What's the matter? Chat got your tongue?"

"Ugh! Enough with the puns! I can't believe you're Chat Noir. How could I not see this before? You even use those stupid puns as Adrien! I should have put it together before now."

"Well believe it because it's true Purrncess. Don't worry, I didn't see it either. Are you disappointed it's me?"

"Not a chance Chaton! I fell for you twice as well! First as Adrien, and over time as Chat. I was feeling off today because I was deciding to give up on you as Adrien and go after you as Chat. I've just liked Adrien for so long, but I realized I liked Chat more. You've become my best friend and more. When you stopped flirting with Ladybug as much and started coming over more, I started hoping that you returned my feelings. I'm glad Chat turned out to be you though. I couldn't have asked for a better partner. However, I was wrong last night. I guess I was looking for a superhero with super human gifts all along. I love you."

I can't help it. I have to kiss her senseless after that speech.

* * *

As we go into school holding hands on Monday, everyone in class breaks out into cheers. Well, everyone except Chloe. I can't feel bad about that though. I'm too happy that Marinette wanted something just like this.

 **A/N: Well there's the last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who favored, followed, and reviewed this story! I'm probably going to add one more chapter, but it's going to be from Marinette's point of view. It will be set in-between chapters one and two, just so there can be a taste of her feelings and what she went through. Hope y'all enjoy! Till next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter as promised! Read the end note for reasons on why this chapter took so long! Anyways… This chapter is set in-between chapters one and two. It is also in Marinette's point-of-view as a diary entry. Hope y'all enjoy! (I'm writing and posting this very late at night, so I apologize for any mistakes. My sister is sick right now, so she didn't beta read this either. I really hope it's not terrible! Haha.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am so confused, and I feel like I'm going insane!

It all started when I had to help Chat Noir defeat an akuma, The Evillustrator. As Ladybug, I told Chat to work with my civilian self since Marinette was the one Nathaniel wanted. After we took him down, Chat just started showing up.

The first time was the night after we defeated the akuma. He came to make sure I was ok and not traumatized.

The second time, I was watering the plants on my balcony. He said he was "in the neighborhood" and had to see his Princess. However, his patrol route was on the other side of town.

The third time, I was out on my balcony again. I was curled up with a good book and had a plate of cookies for Tikki. He said that he smelled something amazing and was wondering if I could spare any to give to my hungry knight in black leather.

Then, Chat became a regular visitor. After he got trapped outside in a rainstorm, I started leaving my roof unlocked so he could come inside whenever he showed up. It worked better, especially when it was cold or raining. Turns out, Chat hates being cold and wet just like a cat.

It was nice to have the company. Plus, Chat is my partner, so I trust him with my life. It was also nice to see him away from my Ladybug self. Towards Marinette, he didn't flirt as much.

It was really nice at first. We would watch movies and anime or play video games. He would help with my designs and ended up making them better. Surprisingly he has a great eye for fashion. Some nights we would just talk until the sun came up. I learned he didn't have a very good home life, so some nights he would show up to not be alone, particularly if he got in a fight with his dad. We wouldn't talk those nights, just be content with each other's presence.

Slowly, I noticed things began to change. He became more than just my partner. He became my best friend. I could talk to him about anything, except boys. That was always an off-limit topic for me. Well, until tonight… I can't believe he saw me dancing around my room with a picture of Adrien! That was so embarrassing! Then he started flirting with me! I'm used to it when he does it to Ladybug, but he caught me off-guard with all the sweet things he was telling me about myself. I've tried to ignore my feelings for him for a while now. After tonight, I don't think that's possible… I don't know if you can like two boys at the same time, but I do. I have noticed my feelings for Chat have been growing more and more after each visit though. Adrien also doesn't notice me, so maybe it's time to let that crush go. If I do go for Chat, I'd have to tell him that I'm Ladybug.

Ugh! I don't know what to do! I want to talk to Chat about this, but I can't because it's about him! I also can't talk to Alya because she'll want to know who the mystery guy is. Maybe I can get around that somehow… I guess I'll see tomorrow. Funny… Chat caught me dancing and singing about not wanting a superhero and wanting something normal, and now I've decided in a superhero's favor. Wish me luck on what to do diary!

Marinette

* * *

 **A/N: This is the final chapter of this story! Thank you to everyone who read it! I'm sorry this took so long to write. I've had a crazy past month with one of my sisters visiting from Hawaii, one needing help before and after a big trip she took with her kids and then getting sick, and one throwing a sweet 16 party for two of her friends. One of her friends is vegan, and my sister put me in charge of making her cake. That took a while because I've never made one before, so I searched forever to find a good cake and icing recipe. I finally found one, and it was surprisingly really good! Anyways… Thanks so much for reading, and I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Till next time (in another story)! :)**


End file.
